I Like, Love You
by screammealullaby
Summary: Lithuania hears Poland talking to his pony after accidentally doesn't hang up. What does he have to say about Liet and what will ensue? Rated for a reason, warnings inside


LietPol! Yaoi and such, you know the drill. Don't like it, why are you in the M section?

~*ring ring* Lithuania stared at his phone. Who _else _could be calling other than Poland? It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Poland, he was actually dying to. Unfortunately, talking to him would just make him want to _see _him.

On the Pole's end, he was waiting for a certain brunet to answer. He was nervous, and had to resist the urge to beg him to come over and see him. Plus, he was rather excited, he recently went shopping and bought like, a hundred new skirts and he knew Liet would love it. (Or so he though in his head.)

Finally Lithuania answered. "Hello?"

"You like, always take forever to answer! It's like you don't want to talk to me!" The Pole whined over the line.

"Feliks, I-" He started.

"Anyway, I went shopping today! It was like, so fun! But the guy working at the checkout line was like, totally grody so I totally ignored him, he was weird. Then there was this other guy who had hair just like yours! It made me wish you were there, but only for a second! Then I looked at what he was looking at and it was like, the same skirt I was buying! Crazy right? But no, tuned out he wasn't like, a he at all, he was totally a she!" Poland laughed.

Lithuania face palmed at the thought he mistook a girl for him. "I think that means I need a haircut, longer hair works fine for you but I'm proud that I'm a guy."

Poland stopped in the middle of his story. "Like, no! I love your hair! It makes you totally cute!" His voice was full of panic.

The brunet blinked slightly at the outburst. "A-alright then." His voice was rather quiet now.

"I know!" The cheery blond's voice sang. "You should come over and I'll show you how to like, look like a guy!"

"_You?_ Make _me_ look like a guy?" He resisted laughing; the Pole sounded serious. "Alright, why not." He was a fashion expert at least and it was an excuse to see Poland.

"Great! This is gonna totally be awesome! Come on over then, I'll be waiting!" He giggled over the phone.

"See you soon then." Lithuania was about to hang up when he heard the Pole's voice.

"Pony! Liet's coming over!" He giggled again. Obviously he hadn't hung up the phone on accident. A neigh was heard and Lithuania kept listening, he couldn't resist. "What should I wear? This is my _Liet _ we're talking about! I have to like, look my total best! Like, ew pony! What are you thinking! That's so plain! I want him to notice me, and like, he won't if I'm wearing trash like that." Another neigh. "A skirt's a good idea! No, like shorter than that! And what color? Green, Liet likes green."

The brunet was almost taken back at everything he had heard. _'Why was he fussing so much?' 'I want him to notice me?' 'My Liet?'_

Almost as if he could read his mind, Poland answered all of his questions at once. "Pony, I think I like, love him. Tonight has to like, totally get him by the heart."

Lithuania hurriedly hung up his phone, staring at it as if it was a poisonous snake. "Feliks..." His head raced. Should he still go over to Poland's? He'd have to avoid saying anything that let the blond know he heard what he'd said but judging by what he said he'd probably be heartbroken if he didn't go. And most of all, Poland didn't know but he already had him by the heart. He wanted to see the blond more than anything. So what was the downside? None that he could think of. He decided he would go see his friend and hope he didn't say anything dumb.

* * *

><p>Not long after, a nervous brunet knocked on the door of Poland's home. He waited for an eternity and a half for Poland to open the door which made him wonder what he was doing. It was apparent when he finally did answer. Poland's hair seemed to glitter in the light streaming from his house, making him extra beautiful seeing as it was dark out, his outfit consisted of a rather girly, white button up blouse and a rather short <em>green<em>, plaid skirt. His cheeks were pink, though it seemed like just a blush, not make up and his shoes were green wedges, almost making him as tall as the brunet.

"Wow, um hi." Lithuania said with a small wave.

"Like, hey Liet!" Poland giggled, acting as always. "Do you like it?" He spun in a little circle to show off his new outfit and the skirt flew up a bit in th process. "This is like, one of my favorite outfits I bought today!"

"It looks good." The other managed, staring dumbly at the blond. He began another rant about his day out shopping as Lithuania stepped inside. At a certain point, Poland seemed to get nervous and kept glancing down the hallway as if waiting for something.

"What's wrong Feliks?" Lithuania raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch.

"What? Oh, like nothing, don't worry!" He smiled, emerald eyes still unsure and nervous as he sat beside the other.

The brunet attempted to ignore the fact that his skirt had come up enough that he, if he really wanted to, could probably see everything. "Do you want like, anything to drink or something?" His thoughts were interrupted and all he could do was shake his head. "Alright so like, oh my god your hair, right!" He jumped up dragging the other along. "Wait!" He stopped in the middle of the hallway causing the other to run into him. "Wait here!" His nervousness took over and he ran to his bedroom, closing the door and locking it. "Alright." He ran back, once again grabbing the others hand and pulling him behind once again. They reached a bathroom, full of girly clothes all over the floor and hair care and such covering the counter. It wasn't small to say the least.

Poland ran out again, coming back yet a moment later with a stool. He motioned for the other to sit and he did. With the new positioning, Liet's face was about even with Poland's chest. The blond's fingers tangled themselves in the brown hair, never meeting eyes with the other. He bit his lip in concentration and grabbed a hairbrush, easily running it through the silky hair.

Lithuania on the other hand, was trying to hide the fact his heart was pounding out of control. He fought the urge to pull the other down into a kiss or merely wrap his arms around the slim waist and bury his face in his chest. He thought about what it would be like unbuttoning the blouse ever so slowly or sneaking one hand up the short skirt. He even thought about how he would look with his golden hair strewn across the bed beneath him, cheeks permanently stained red from embarrassment, with his skirt riding up as he incessantly pounded into his almost already exposed backside-

"Toris!" He snapped out of his thoughts to see Poland staring at him, his face merely inches from his own.

'U-uh, what?"He intertwined his fingers in his lap, hiding what his thoughts had created.

"You seem like, out of it." He pressed a hand to his forehead. "Are you like, sick?" His other hand was once again twisted in his hair.

Lithuania crossed his legs and shook his head, brushing away the hand. "I-I'm fine."

"Liet, you're like, lying!" He giggled, suddenly pulling back. "What's wrong with you, you're like, as spacey as I am tonight!"

"I just remembered, I have to get going! I have work to do tonight." He stood up and turned his back to the other, resisting the urge to run.

"Did I like, do something wrong?" The blond sounded heartbroken and Lithuania didn't dare look at him at the risk of doing something stupid like, kissing him or taking him right there on the bathroom floor.

"No! Not at all, I told you I have w-" He was interrupted for what felt like the millionth time as arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

"Please like, stay Liet!" His whine was muffled into Lithuania's back.

Poland's heart was pounding. He had the entire night planned, he couldn't leave yet. He _had _to make Lithuania his, he just had to. It was now or never. He hugged him tighter for a mere second and with a deep breath flipped him around, pushing him against the door, softer than intended with his hands on either side of the brunet's head. So much for confidence. A pair of intrigued eyes stared at him and he closed his own, diving in and pressing their lips together.

Lithuania stared at the blond, not so much confused but surprised Poland actually made a move. He found his arms slipping around the Pole's waist, closing his eyes and kissing him back.

Poland's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down harder as he pressed him into the wall. Lithuania pressed his knee between the others legs. Poland let out a soft whimper and pulled back, looking up at Lithuania.

"Liet I-" He was cut off by a loving hug, the brunet burying his head in his neck. After a moment Poland pushed him off, intertwining their fingers and pulling him back to his bedroom which he had locked earlier. It seemed strange to Lithuania at the time but it hadn't come to mind since and now his mind was racing with curiosity.

Upon opening the door, Lithuania saw candles and flower petals everywhere. Who knew Poland was romantic? These were the times Poland was at his best; when he wasn't thinking of just himself. The blond pushed Liet onto the bed, crawling on top of him. This time, Lithuania visibly noticed the fact that the skirt now barely qualified as clothing at all. The brunet sat up, slipping his hands under said skirt and let them rest on his thighs.

Poland smirked at the action and moved his own hands under the others shirt. His body was well toned and warm. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor and Liet shivered. "Are you like, cold?" Poland questioned, leaving his hands on his chest.

"Maybe a little." He squeaked as fell onto his back on the bed. Poland sat over him on his hands and knees, giving the brunet more lewd thoughts. The blond peppered kisses down his jaw line, biting softly when he reached his collarbone. He laid down on the other, petting his hair and resting his chin on his chest.

"Liet..." Poland began. Lithuania had never seen him nervous before; he was always blunt and loud and giggly. "I think... Like, I might kinda... Oh my god, this is like, harder than deciding on an outfit!" He averted his gaze. Liet got an idea of what he was trying to say. _'Pony, I think I like, love him' _He remembered what he had overheard. He decided he might help out; he softly petted the blond hair.

In turn, Poland still didn't meet his eyes but kissed his chest softly before laying his head back down with a heavy sigh. "I love you Feliks." Lithuania blurted with a heavy blush, wishing he could take it back in the same moment.

The emerald eyes shot up at the sudden outburst. He smiled widely and crawled up to meet the others stare. "Like, really?" He pressed their foreheads together and Lithuania nodded slightly. "I totally love you too Liet!" He kissed him hard, his tongue diving into the others mouth as he gasped in shock. He explored his mouth hungrily as if searching for those wonderful words.

Lithuania's hands moved, one by one unbuttoning the Pole's shirt until finally it hung open to reveal the lithe, girly frame. He sat up, breaking their kiss and leaving Poland straddling his lap. The brunet took a moment to look over the other; shirt hanging freely, skirt still sleazy and his heels still in their place. He was girly yet masculine, it was in fact a conundrum. Poland's hands moved down to Liet's pants, slipping the button out of it's hole and climbing off to pull them away and discard them. He smirked at the excitement of the other but couldn't mock him as he was in the same boat.

He pushed Lithuania further onto the bed forced him down onto the pillows. He dragged his nails down his thighs before pulling his boxers off and palming him. He wrapped his hand around his erection, squeezing the base before slowly moving it up and back down. Liet let out a soft moan, encouraging the other on. The blond, never taking his eyes off of the others face, bent down to kiss the tip. He swirled his tongue around him, playing with the slit teasingly. Finally he focused on what he was doing, closing his eyes and took him into his mouth. He sucked lightly, moving slowly as the other writhed above him. He took as much of him in as he could, choking a little but didn't let it phase him.

Lithuania moaned, digging his nails into the comforter beneath him. Poland moved faster as the felt it hit the back of his throat. The brunet was panting and getting closer, finally pulling him off. He pulled Poland by the shirt, kissing him hard, only kind of perturbed that he could taste himself on the others tongue.

Once again parting, Liet pulled off the blond's underwear and threw them somewhere. He finally got his chance to slip his hand under the skirt, instantly starting a steady rhythm on the others erection. Poland moaned and pressed his face into the brunet's neck. "Like, get on with it." He panted. He let go as the Pole crawled over to his side table, noticing how the skirt barely covered his arse.

The blond presented the other with a small tube of lube and Lithuania flushed. "Prepared?" He asked, wondering why he even had it. He only received a giggle as an answer. He spread some of the lube on three of Liet's fingers and sat up on his knees, spreading his legs.

Lithuania blushed at his forwardness but took advantage of it. He pressed the first finger into his backside. Poland smiled, kissing the others cheek and wrapping his arms around his neck. He added a second, scissoring and curling it with the other. He slowly pumped them in and out, watching as the blond's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He finally added the third, stretching him even further though with their current positioning he couldn't go deep enough. He flipped him over so Poland was now on his hands and knees, pressing all three fingers back in and ramming them harder with each thrust.

The blond seemed to be getting impatient and finally Liet slicked himself up and pressed into the others entrance. He didn't move for a moment until the Pole sat back on his lap. It was exactly how Liet had pictured it, the skirt strewn over his bum and his shirt in a wrinkled mess, hair pooling over his shoulders. He pulled out and pushed back in repeatedly, reveling in the soft moans coming from beneath him. He aimed on a hard thrust and hit his prostate dead on, almost making him scream. Poland was always so vocal, sex should be no different.

From then on, every time Lithuania pushed back into the tight heat he his that special spot and both of them moaned. They were panting through their sweat and lust as the brunet continued faster. Poland's hands twisted themselves in the comforter, sitting back every time the other pounded back in. Both of them were getting close the the blond pulled the other out, pushing back onto the bed once more. He crawled over his cock, positioning it at his entrance once more and sat down with a loud moan. Lithuania moaned at the new position, getting deeper into the other than before. His positioning was perfect as he hit his prostate once more. Poland began bouncing up and down, moaning each time. He steadied himself on the others chest, panting heavier every time he fell.

Still he was close, and as he moved faster he felt himself nearing the edge. Lithuania's hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping his hand in time with his movements and the blond couldn't hold out any longer. "L-Liet! I'm-" He came over the others chest and hand, his walls tightening around the other, pushing him to climax as well. "Feliks." He purred,thrusting up into the other as he came down. They both panted heavily and Poland climbed off, weak, and fell on the bed beside the brunet.

"I love you Feliks." Lithuania took him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"I like, love you too." the blond yawned, falling asleep in his arms.

**R&R please~? Dooo ittttt, I'll give you pie!**


End file.
